


How About Haiku?

by Finnboy (Wobin)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wobin/pseuds/Finnboy
Summary: A/N: Happy birthday Urs =)





	How About Haiku?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Flakes softly falling

Damp underpants on clothesline

The smell of wet Rat.

 

Snow on balcony

The handcuffs hanging empty

Rat nice and warm now

 

Roaring fire in hearth

Rat wrapped in SkinnerSkin rug

snuffles contented.


End file.
